Where it happened
by IAmCarlGrimes
Summary: Who says the zombie apocalypse can't bring people together? What happens when a young girl, named Chloe, meets the irresistible Carl Grimes? Will they fall in love? Or does Carl still think girls have "coodies". Read this romantic story to find out! It will make you wanna om nom nom on someone's brain ;D (lol jk)


**Where it happened**

**((Hey guys :D My first fanfic on this account! My other account is FlyingBubbles :) Anyways, this story is going to be a romantic type story about Carl and an OC I made up :D I hope you enjoy it.))**

_Chapter 1 : Into those deep blue eyes_

Cold chills ran through Chloe's body as she watched her father get attacked by a walker. "Run Chloe!" She wanted to live, but was leaving him there the best thing to do? The chilling scene in front of her soon turned into an image that would scar her for the rest of her life. With a single breath her father shouted, "Go! Now!" Chloe looked at her dad for the last time, and then started to head down the dusty road. Though nightfall was still hours away, she could tell that tonight was going to be a long night indeed.

Looking down at the gun her father had given her, she started to think about today's events. She never expected this to happen to her. As she began stroking the weapon, she heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction, followed by some strange noises. The sounds started to become unusual, as if it were some sort of moaning or screeching sound. "A walker?" she thought. Looking at the gun again she knew that this was her job. Closing her crystal blue eyes, she turned to face the walker. Was she strong enough to do this? Salty tears started to drip down her face, and as she opened her eyes it happened. She pulled the trigger.

Things were different back at the prison. Rick nodded at Carl, who was by the gates. "Alright Carl, open the gates." Carl opened the gates, and held his breath as walkers limped slowly towards him. As Daryl and Michonne drove off, Rick grabbed his gun and shot walkers one by one. The echo of the gun shot carried on for miles. Chloe, not far from the prison, stood frozen in shock as she heard the violent "BANG". Shaking in fear, she hid behind a tree and prayed for her life.

She felt as if she was trapped in one of those terrible nightmares. The world around her was starting to become slower and slower. In that second, she wished that there was hope, just a little bit at least. She wished someone could hear her. Someone to hear her screaming in her head. She couldn't feel anything but despair. A walker arrived a few seconds later; fresh blood dripping from thier cold icy mouth. Chloe stood up and stared at it. "What would Daddy do?!" she asked herself. She heard her father's dead voice call out to her. "Chloe...run! Go! Now!" Her eyes scanned the area. They were everywhere. "Go! Now!" And, as an obident daughter would, she ran. As she ran through the woods, thorns and sticks jabbed her bare feet. The world around her became a blur. Her heart beats began to stutter until all of a sudden, she fell to the ground. She couldn't do it...No more running for her. Her head was already spinning by the time the walkers got to her. She slowly looked up at the walker in front of her, and thought "This is it." She closed her eyes and then BANG!

"Little girl?! Can you hear me?!" Chloe put a hand over her heart. She could hear the drumming of her heart beat inside of her. "Daryl she's breathing...Let's get her some shelter." Chloe twisted around so she could see the faces of her heros. "Come on, we'll take you somewhere safe." "Michonne, you know we can't do that without confronting Rick first." "Daryl we can't just leave her here to die! I'm tired of losing people!" Daryl paused for a quick breath, and then said, "Fine, but you take the heat from him, not me!" For a second, the events washed through Chloe's mind. "Is there a possibility of survival in this world?"

Carl had a deep frown placed on his face. His chocolate brown hair covered his deep blue eyes. "Dad?" he said with a calm tone. "Carl, no...You can't have your gun back." Carl growled in frustration. "Why not?! This is important! I can help!" "Not until you learn to use one properly!" Carl rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Everything i do is wrong to you." Before Rick could say anything, the loud creaking sound of the gates caught their attention. Daryl and Michonne had returned, and with...a girl! Rick had slipped outside to discuss what Daryl and Michonne had brought home, while Carl...Carl was just staring from a window. He loved how her skin reflected off the sunlight. How her golden locks fell perfectly into place. It might of been the fact that he hadn't seen a girl in so long. What did this girl mean to him? Without another thought about the mysterious girl, Carl smiled softly and headed down the stairs to greet her.

The prison had a strange aroma to it. Chloe didn't know what to think of it. She began scanning the area. To her right, she noticed a small amount of people. Some looking depressed. Some looking as if nothing had changed. "Know any of those people?" Before she could react or speak, Carl put out his hand for her to shake. "Hi. My name is Carl." She was silent for a second, and then blurted, "I'm Chloe." To Carl, her voice was sweet and soft...sorta like an angel. There was a short pause in the conversation. Chloe looked into those deep blue eyes of his. She hadn't seen eyes like that. They weren't your average ocean blue, or watery blue. They were deep. They were like a puddle of water, so clear you could see his soul. There was some kind of calmness in him. He seemed kind and compassionate. He was...Perfect. As he walked towards the door, he looked back. "Would you like a tour?" With a small blush, she nodded, and followed him. A sudden thought came to Chloe's mind. "This boy isn't like this rest. He isn't one of them." She couldn't deny it. She was crushing on Carl. She wasn't trying to dwell on the fact, but it was true. As she followed Carl into the darkness, she knew that tomorrow would just be the beginning.


End file.
